Connor family
The Connors are a family who have lived in Coronation Street since 2006. : The original Connor family consisting of Liam, Ryan, Michelle and Paul Connor.]] Arriving on the street first was Michelle Connor, an aspiring singer who caught the eye of Steve McDonald, she was eventually joined by her brothers Paul and Liam Connor - when they conned young and naive Adam Barlow out of his father's business - and moved onto the street alongside her son Ryan. A final addition to the original family came in December 2006 when Paul's wife Carla Connor arrived to assist in the running of Underworld. Over the next few years the family faced severe blows when Paul was killed in a car accident, Ryan was discovered not to be Michelle's real son - having been swapped at birth with Ali Neeson, Liam and his wife Maria's baby son was stillborn and then Liam himself was killed in a hit-and-run when vengeful Tony Gordon discovered he'd been having an affair with Carla. : The family expansion consisting of Johnny, Aidan and Kate Connor.]] The family recieved a boost in numbers in 2015 when distant cousin Johnny Connor arrived with his two children - Aidan and Kate Connor - and it was revealed that Johnny was Carla's father - meaning that she was a true Connor since the beginning and her relationships with Paul and Liam had been incestuous. Although, the family once again faced years of misfortune when Michelle gave birth to a stillborn son Ruairi, Johnny was diagnosed with Multiple sclerosis (MS), Aidan committed suicide and Kate left the street to go travelling after the death of her fiancée Rana Habeeb. Currently Johnny, Carla, Ali and Liam Connor Jr. are the only blood-relatives of the Connors remaining on the street. With Johnny's wife Jenny Connor, Maria and Michelle's legal son Ryan among their ranks. Family history Johnny and Barry Paul, Liam and Michelle Paul, Liam and Michelle Connor were brought up in Manchester by their Irish-born parents Barry and Helen Connor. At some point Barry and Helen returned to Ireland but all of their children remained in England. Paul later married his childhood friend Carla Donovan, while Michelle fell pregnant with her boyfriend Dean's child and gave birth in January 1992. Unbeknownst to everyone, Michelle's son Alex had been accidentally swapped at birth with another child Ryan - whom she raised as her own while her biological son was taken in by Ryan's parents Nick and Wendy Neeson. Dean didn't live long enough to learn about his son's death as he passed away following a car crash in 2002. The crash was the fault of Michelle's brother Paul, who had been driving drunk at the time, although Paul evaded justice after enlisting Liam's help in making Dean look like the driver. In September 2006, Liam learnt that young Adam Barlow was the owner of Underworld in Coronation Street. Liam called his brother and the pair were able to convince the naive Adam to sell the factory over to them for far less than it was worth - using Carla's funds from her children's clothing business to make the purchase. Paul, Liam, Michelle and Ryan all moved to the street and were eventually joined by Carla in December. In 2007, Liam began a relationship with Leanne Battersby - but was left in the dark about the fact that she worked as a prostitute. After the death of polish factory worker Kasia Barowicz, who had been working an illegal night-shift, Paul helped cover up her death along with Liam and Carla. Covering up another death led to Paul becoming distant from his wife and he hired a prostitute for sex instead of sleeping with her. Paul was left shocked after hiring his brother's girlfriend Leanne for her services, and after Carla found out she refused to believe that the pair hadn't slept together and ended their marriage. Blaming Leanne for the break-down of his marriage Paul kidnapped Leanne, shoving her into the boot of his car, and attempted to drive her to Liam - where he planned to expose her secret. However, the car crashed and Paul was put into a coma. The crash led to many secrets being revealed as Michelle learnt that her brother was the driver in the crash that killed Dean and Liam discovered Leanne's prostitution secret. Michelle originally refused to visit Paul in hospital but caved just in time to see him pass away, while Liam blamed Leanne for Paul's demise. In December 2007, Michelle's biological son Alex returned - having learnt about his parentage after falling ill and being revealed to be in a blood group far different than that of his father's. Due to Alex's return, Michelle and Ryan's relationship became strained but, after Alex began causing trouble, Michelle and the Neesons agreed to end contact and continue raising the son that they had raised from birth. Meanwhile Liam entered into a relationship with Maria Sutherland and Maria fell pregnant with their son - giving birth in April 2008 the pair were left devastated when the baby was stillborn and respectively named the baby after his uncle Paul. Despite his heartache with Maria, Liam had began an affair with Carla - having become close in recent months. Carla's husband Tony Gordon discovered the affair and arranged for Liam to be killed in a hit-and-run on his stag-night in October 2008 - leaving Maria alone and once again pregnant. Maria came to suspect Tony over Liam's murder, after discovering that he was aware of Liam and Carla's affair. However, she later began to soften towards him after he helped her deliver her son Liam Connor Jr.. By the end of the year Maria and Tony had began a relationship, however his guilt was later revealed and he was imprisoned by November 2008. Carla, Aidan and Kate Alex, Ryan and Ruairi Key dates Births *30th July 1953 - Johnny Connor *12th August 1956 - Louisa Connor *5th April 1965 - Peter Barlow *1969 - Paul Connor *1971 - Tony Gordon *4th March 1971 - Jenny Bradley *25th February 1974 - Liam Connor *26th June 1974 - Steve McDonald *3rd January 1975 - Carla Connor *21st April 1976 - Michelle Connor *31st December 1980 - Nick Tilsley *9th April 1983 - Aidan Connor *15th May 1983 - Maria Sutherland *16th November 1989 - Kate Connor *14th January 1992 - Ryan Connor *14th January 1992 - Alex Neeson *30th April 2008 - Paul Connor Jr. *3rd July 2009 - Liam Connor Jr. *11th January 2017 - Ruairi McDonald *30th April 2018 - Susie Barlow Marriages *26th November 1968 - Barry Connor and Helen Connor *Johnny Connor and Louisa Connor *1999 - Paul Connor and Carla Connor *11th February 2008 - Liam Connor and Maria Sutherland *3rd December 2008 - Carla Connor and Tony Gordon *4th December 2013 - Carla Connor and Peter Barlow *26th May 2015 - Michelle Connor and Steve McDonald *24th May 2016 - Carla Connor and Nick Tilsley *20th September 2017 - Johnny Connor and Jenny Bradley Deaths *18th December 1993 - Louisa Connor *6th June 2007 - Paul Connor *30th April 2008 - Paul Connor Jr. *16th October 2008 - Liam Connor *1st June 2010 - Tony Gordon *11th January 2017 - Ruairi McDonald *7th May 2018 - Aidan Connor Category:Connor family Category:Families